Obren’s Inferno : Reborn Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Obren’s Inferno : Reborn Wiki! If you have any information we would appreciate it if you helped out! Description Obren's Inferno: Reborn is a ROBLOX game that consists of different towers filled with obbies ranging from easy, to near impossible! This game used to be called Kiddie’s Towers of Hell owned by Kiddie_Cannon (also formerly known as ObrenTune, currently Obrino) but the ownership then changed to Jupiter_Five and the game’s name changed to Jupiter’s Towers of Hell. ObrenTune then opened a new game, with a more OG style (like the game was intended to be) and called it Obren’s Inferno : Reborn, that’s what this wiki is all about! The game has several rings of hell based on Dante's Inferno, consisting of 9 rings. The rings are in order from the first to the last, these being Limbo, Lust (Desire), Gluttony, Greed, Wrath (Anger), Heresy (Madness), Violence, Fraud, and Treachery, there is also a tenth ring in the game. All the towers climb up and are cubed. According to the description of Obren's Inferno: Reborn, the game has stopped development, and the last update was on July 22nd, 2019. Ring Information The first ring, Limbo, has ten towers. There are no requirements to enter this ring, since it is the first ring you enter. The second ring, Lust (Desire), has nine towers, and requires the player to beat four towers in total to unlock it. There is also a name change since Roblox would censor the word Lust so it was changed to Desire. The third ring, Gluttony, has ten towers and requires the player to beat nine towers in total to unlock it. The fourth ring, Greed, has eleven towers and requires the player to beat fourteen towers in total to unlock it. The fifth ring Wrath (Anger) has eleven towers and requires the player to beat twenty-one tower in total to unlock it. This ring also has a name change because of the Roblox censoring. There is no other information for the rest of the rings except for their names. Towers Limbo contains ten towers two of which are in the Beginner Towers section which are the Tower of Anger and Tower of Madness and are located near the spawn area. Two of the other towers are in the Intermediate Towers section which are Tower of Hecc and Tower of Keyboard Yeeting, and are located to the right of the spawn area. Three towers are in the Advance Towers section, which consists of the Tower of Stress, Tower of Screen Punching, and Tower of Rage. The final three towers (in the Psychologically Unsafe Towers section) are located at the end. They are only accessible by jumping over two small floating rocks. The towers are Tower of Confusion, Tower of True Skill, and Tower of Impossible Expectations. In Ring 2, there are seven towers total. In the Beginner Towers section, there is the Tower of Overcoming Hatred and the Tower of Cold Hands. In the Intermediate Towers section, there is only one tower: the Tower of Shattered Dreams. Two towers are located in the Advanced Towers section, which is the Tower of Failing and Falling and Tower of Traps. The Psychologically Unsafe Towers section also has two towers: Tower of Table Flipping and Tower of Eternal Suffering. Unlike Ring 1, Ring 2 does not contain a tower in the ??? difficulty. Ring 3 contains nine towers, and along with Ring 2, it has no tower in the ??? difficulty. To get to the towers, you must complete a short obby, then you will be ably to see the towers. At the left are the Beginner Towers, which contains Tower of Funny Thoughts and the Tower of Inverted Colors. In the back is the Intermediate Towers, which contains the Tower of Deep Sighing and Tower of Fatness. At the right is where the Advanced Towers are located, which includes the Tower of Ancient Trickery, Tower of Slight Inconvenience, and the Tower of Winning Every Run. In the middle, after climbing a ladder you'll be able to find the Psychologically Unsafe towers, which includes the Tower of Wall Hugging and Tower of Lotsa Damage. The final available ring, Ring 4, contains seven towers in total. After you spawn, walking in to the left a bit will lead you to the Beginner Towers, which contains the Tower of Zippy and Zesty Ascension, and the Tower of Getting Gnomed. If you instead go to the right, after doing a short obby you'll find yourself at the Intermediate Towers, which includes the Tower of Terrible Mondays and Tower of Fresh Lemonade. If you go to the left and descend towards a wooden platform, you'll find the Advanced Towers, which has the Tower of Leaning Ledges and the Tower of Holy Flip. If you behind the Tower of Getting Gnomed portal and fall down three rocky platforms, you'll find a hole in the wall that has the sign saying that it's where the Psychologically Unsafe towers are located. After completing a maze, you'll find the Tower of Insanity. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:RIngs of Hell